How Did You Do That!
by rasenkunai03
Summary: Naruto's and Sasuke's sons are both kidnapped, so they go to search for them. Turns out that they are both strong like their fathers.ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT THANX!


How Did You Do That?!

by: Rasenkunai03

Disclaimer:

Dear Naruto fan fiction readers,

I don't own Naruto, but if I did Naruto and Hinata would have already been together so would Sakura and Sasuke. All members of the Akatsuki would be dead and Naruto would be the sixth Hokage, but then again I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. :D

"Naruto, are you going to get Hinaro? He should be finishing up at the Academy soon." said Hinata.

"Why would I go get him? He comes home by himself." her husband replied.

"So you didn't hear" Hinata asked.

"Hear about what?" Naruto inquired.

"There's a rumor about some undercover Mist ninja is rolling around somewhere in fire country. Tsunade said parents should pick up their children form the Academy until further notice." his wife said back.

"I'll destroy him if he touches my son." Naruto threatened.

Naruto then went into his room and came back out with his jounin vest on.

"Naruto what are you doing with that thing on?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm about to go get my boy from school; then I'm going to hunt down that Mist village freak. Whether I beat his face into the ground or not depends on what he's done so far." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"But, you'll bring Hinaro back first right?" his wife asked, "I don't want him involved in this type of thing just yet. He's only seven."

"There's nothing to worry about. He's mastered Byakugan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and he's working on Rasengan and Jyuuken. Hinaro will be fine." Naruto told her.

"Okay. I'll honor you word, but if he gets hurt so will you will too." his wife threatened.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." he chuckled."

Naruto left the house and began his walk toward the Academy. Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke and Sakura were having a similar conversation.

"Sasuke, would you pick up Karuke from the Academy today? Hinata and I have to work the late shift at the hospital tonight." Sakura asked.

"Sure, but first explain why I need to pick him up." he stated.

Sakura replied, "Tsunade said that there's a Mist Village ninja in fire country close to us, so parents should pick up their children from the Academy until stated otherwise."

"So what? Karuke can handle himself. He has a second level Sharingan, can almost use Chidori, and has your superhuma- I mean your strength." Sasuke said with a lot of confidence in his son.

His wife replied, "Yeah you better correct yourself. Anyway, I don't want my son fighting with some spy, Karuke is seven he shouldn't have to do this yet. Do you understand?"

"Who are you my mother? Besides Iruka says Karuke should graduate this year." Sasuke said back.

"I don't care!" Sakura yelled, "He will not fight and that's final! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!"

"Yes ma'am" he yelled frightfully.

Sasuke then grabbed his jounin vest and shot out the door. Naruto then arrived at the Academy to find a note, but his son was not there…

The note said,

_"I have your son. If you want him back unharmed, come alone to the Konohagakure border with 4 million zeni. Be there by 6p.m. tomorrow or else…_

"Okay then. It's decided, he's going to die." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Sasuke then appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto, come on. Tsunade wants to see us. Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Alright." Nartuo replied.

About two minutes later at Tsunade's office…

"Okay, you've both had your sons kidnapped. Correct?" Tsunade asked trying to gain information.

"Right." Sasuke and Naruto replied simultaneously.

"I want you to get your sons back, then capture this ninja and bring him back here. Understood?" she asked.

Naruto replied alone, "Yes ma'am."

"Depart immediately" Tsunade said very firmly.

While charging through the fire county trees Naruto and Sasuke began talking.

"So, I take it you found a ransom note as well?"

"Yeah, I walked over to the Academy and I found that note on the ground with Hinaro nowhere in sight." Naruto replied depressingly.

"It's alright. Neither of us have anything to worry about. Both of our sons are stronger than most Academy students are." Sasuke replied trying to cheer up his friend.

Sasuke then heard a noise and responded by throwing a kunai.

The voice blocked the kunai and replied, "Hey , dad, watch it!"

"Karuke?! How did you get away?" his father asked demanding an answer.

"Yeah, and where's Hinaro?" Naruto asked.

"Here I am, dad." his son answered.

"Why are you carrying that person?" his father demanded.

Karuke replied for his friend, "He lost the bet. The bet was whoever's attack knocked out the spy first won, and the loser had to carry the unconscious spy."

"Whatever, my Rasengan weakened him." Hinaro replied defensively.

"You defeated this Mist village spy by yourselves?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard." Karuke said.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!!!!!" their fathers asked.

Later at Tsunade's office…

"You two did what?!" the fifth Hokage demanded.

"We took out this weakling of a spy." Hinaro answered.

"Alright, since you two did so well tonight, both of you get a free month at Ichiraku Ramen." Tsunade said proudly.

"YES!!!" both of the children yelled.


End file.
